


“ i want a love like you made me feel “

by vanity_dee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Set in Current TImes, besties in love, cheesier than cheese, we love a good little oblivious moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanity_dee/pseuds/vanity_dee
Summary: reggie hasn’t had his first kiss yet so obviously he asks luke to kiss him.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	“ i want a love like you made me feel “

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read my previous works, you know i love for moments, it’s my brand at this point.

_Yellow_ by _Coldplay_ was playing off Luke's laptop.

Reggie had gotten a hold of it earlier and put on his Spotify playlist, Luke didn't mind. 

His bedroom windows were open letting a gentle wind passing into his room, his curtains swaying softly. Luke's bedroom door was shut tight although it had no reason to be, his parents weren't home and wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. 

It was the night of Valentine's Day, the day most awaited during February, the month which was hazy with love. Julie and Alex spent the day with their partners meanwhile Luke spent the day by himself.

Reggie was supposed to come over but he ended up going out with his parents who wanted to treat him. 

Apparently they could feel the love in the air.

Reggie's favorite holiday was Valentine's Day meanwhile Luke preferred Halloween. Julie and Alex were Christmas people.

Luke's parents were off on a romantic getaway in San Francisco, it was a gift that they trusted the boy home alone and he'd been thankful for it. He appreciated his own space and only chose to share it with a select amount of people. 

That selection being just his band mates but even sometimes he liked to lock himself up and just be on his own. Not that he was bored of them or anything like that.

  
Reggie was always welcome in Luke's space. In fact, Luke preferred for Reggie to be around. He liked the way Reggie's music played against the walls of his bedroom, the sight of Reggie's flannels draped across Luke's armchairs, the scent of Reggie's cologne in his bedsheets. 

He just liked having Reggie around.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was in love with Reggie. Luke didn't look too far into it because if he did, he might damm near write a ton of love songs for Reggie and Reggie only.

Resting on Luke's bedroom floor was Reggie himself.

He arrived earlier, coming into Luke's room through his window, a frustrated look on his face. Luke didn't ask any questions, just let Reggie kiss his cheek before he hurled himself to the floor.

He was sprawled out with his stomach against Luke's carpet while he composed his History essay about the _Cold_ _War_. Reggie enjoyed history a lot more than most people did, it was his favorite subject aside from English.

He was a sucker for classic literature and romance.

Luke was laying next to Reggie, not being one to favor distance, his head lounging on the small of Reggie's back. He understood his presence was providing Reggie comfort for whatever had him upset. He still hadn't said anything about it.

Luke gave him his time, even despite how much he wished to know what was disturbing his best friend so he could make it better, he gave him his time.

Reggie never hid anything from him anyway.

Luke wasn't doing anything but hearing the music play. He had been writing earlier but he wore himself out. And since when was Luke Patterson one for homework?

"Lu?"

The shy softness surrounding Reggie’s voice drove Luke out the nap he was about to fall into.

"Hmm?"

"You uh .. you've had your first kiss already right?"

The randomness of the question threw Luke out of his calm headspace. Did this have something to do with why Reggie was upset?

"Claire in eighth grade, remember?"

"Yeah .."

"Why do you ask?"

"Alex told me he had his freshman year with that band kid Jeffrey."

"The one who played sax?" "Yeah."

Luke's eyebrows went up just a bit as he hummed, "I didn't know that."

"Yeah and Julie's already had hers." Luke nodded, Flynn was Julie's first. He tossed around so he was now able to gaze at Reggie's face which was facing downward.

"What's up Reg?"

Reggie twirled his pencil around, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, blush already visible on his cheeks.

He sighed before peeking at Luke, "I haven't had my first kiss yet."

_Oh_.

Was that what was bothering him?

“That’s alright Reg. Plenty of people I know haven’t had their first kiss yet! I mean, Jules just had hers like two months ago!”

Reggie sighed and went back to facing his homework, “yeah but I just .. it’s stupid never mind.” Luke frowned and scooted closer so they were shoulder to shoulder, he kissed Reggie’s cheek a few times.

“If it bothers you it’s not stupid, c’mon Reg you know that.” Reggie started to play with his fingers as he nodded although Luke got the sense it was more to himself.

“Luke .. will you kiss me?”

The guitarist almost _gasped_ out loud. It was an absolute miracle that he was able to school his features, he didn’t want to make a face that made Reggie upset that he asked.

The few moments of silence apparently didn’t sit right with Reggie because he began to ramble.

“It’s just you’re my best friend! And I don’t feel safe with anyone else and if you’re not cool with kissing me I totally get it! Did I just make this weird? Yeah I did, okay I’ll go-“

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Reggie’s wrist before the boy could get up from the floor.

“I don’t want you to go, why are you trying to leave?”

Reggie did what he did whenever he was surprised with something. Lips slightly parted, innocent eyes wide, fingers nervously playing the zipper of his jacket.

“You don’t?”

It was one thing to want Reggie to feel better and it was another to _kiss_ Reggie to make him feel better.

But what shocked Reggie the most was how alright Luke was with this. He didn’t really expect Luke to maybe agree, he hoped, but didn’t think there was a possibility.

If this had been Alex or Julie, Luke knew he wouldn't have even thought about it, he would've joked it off. He wouldn't lie to himself and say this was him just helping a friend out because it wasn't.

This was Reggie.

His bassist with the smoothest fingers Luke had ever felt, the boy with blue eyes and the most endearing blush which never fled his face. Reggie and the obliviously kind way he carried himself. He was the prettiest person Luke had ever known, prettier than any girl he'd ever been with, inside and out.

He wanted to be Reggie's first kiss. In fact, he would be _upset_ if he didn't get to kiss Reggie. 

So, did it really surprise him that the idea of Reggie's pink lips against his delighted him?

No it didn't.

Luke changed positions so he was sitting up now, his back against his bed, butt still planted on his carpet.

"If you want, I'll be your first kiss," was all he said.

He had his cool guy act on as if it wasn’t all he wanted. 

"You .. you don't think it's weird? You don't mind?"

"What? That I'm going to be your first kiss?"

"No, the fact that I haven't kissed anyone yet or that I asked you. I mean you're probably incredible at it cause you're great at everything you do and I don't even know what I would be doing-"

"And why would I mind that?"

It wasn't Reggie's fault, so what if he didn't know what he was doing? Luke knew enough for the both of them. And as for the asking part, a part of Luke was so full of pride because Reggie chose _him_. 

Nobody else.   
Reggie wavered, an awestruck look on his face as he stared up at Luke who stared back at him. They were silent for maybe a minute, but then he nodded.   
  


"Okay."

"Okay?"

And maybe Luke hoped Reggie decided he didn’t want to do this. Because what would happen after they kissed? Would that just be it for Reggie?

It wouldn’t be the end of it for Luke. He was already in love with Reggie, he fell for the boy’s soul a long time ago, but after Luke had him in this way it would be worse.

If only Reggie knew the power he had over Luke.

It was devastatingly sad just how willing Luke was to put his feelings and sanity on the line just so Reggie could have his first kiss and not feel left out.

He’d do it over and over it again, he knew that and he didn’t find it in himself to care either.

"Yeah .. if that's okay?" Luke cracked up, the sound of it easing the anticipation that was not uncomfortable but rather intense. He was offering this to Reggie and the boy still wasn't sure if Luke wanted to do it.

Did he not understand Luke would give him anything? Was it not obvious?

"C'mere dork," Luke grinned.

Reggie kicked aside his homework, moving anxiously as he hurried to sit by Luke's side. Luke made sure his whole body was facing Reggie who sat as he would refer it, " _criss-cross apple sauce_."

"So uhm how do we do this?"

Another chuckle left Luke's lips and he hoped Reggie didn't think he was laughing at him. He was just so infatuated with the doe-eyed boy in front of him, everything about Reggie made him feel like a mess of melted strawberry ice cream.

"Don't worry bout it, just follow me okay?"

"Uh huh .." Luke couldn't wipe off the look of excitement in his eyes even if he tried.

He made every one of his actions slow to make Reggie feel conscious and comfortable. First, he let his hands brush against the collar of Reggie's leather jacket before his fingers roamed to Reggie's face.

Soft skin, Luke's thumbs stroked Reggie's cheeks, he looked into the boy's eyes as he cradled his face. This was it, Luke was about to fall in and he was sure he wouldn't be coming back.

"Yeah?"

" _Yeah_." Luke tilted his head to the side before leaning forward and kissing Reggie.

Reggie froze for just a second before he hesitantly moved his lips against Luke's. The uncertainty of it all slowly subsiding while they kissed. When Luke pulled away seconds later Reggie was prepared to apologize for doing something wrong.

Except Luke didn't fully pull away, just enough so that he could gaze at Reggie, his lips were in a fond smile. Reggie could feel the way they curved against his own lips.

"Breathe Reg." "Oh .. right," Reggie whispered back.

Because how the hell was breathing important when Luke, Reggie's definition of beauty, was kissing him? 

Luke was so close to him that he could likely feel the thumping of Reggie's heart, it pumped in a cadence harder than any way Alex beat against his dreams. 

Those few instants weren't enough for him. He craved for Luke's lips on his own, Luke's hands in his hair, he just wanted _Luke_. 

Reggie wasn't used to feeling this selfish. 

Even after being gone for Luke for so long.

"Can you kiss me again?"

Luke would spend however long it took to let Reggie know that he could have all of Luke's kisses. For the rest of their lives, he could have them all. 

They belonged to him anyway.  
  


Luke's hands made themselves at home on Reggie's waist, he nodded and this time Reggie pushed his lips onto Luke's. He was more sure of himself, the pressure he applied making Luke moan.

Reggie wasn't trying to lead the kiss and it was evident but he was an eager follower.

Just minutes ago Reggie was blabbering about how great Luke was as if he didn't realize the same about himself.

Breathing was a concept long forgotten.

Reggie's hands came to Luke's neck to draw the boy in closer but Luke did him one better when he pushed Reggie onto his back.

Their lips moved together rapidly, Reggie's hands holding onto Luke's face, Luke's whole body shifting into Reggie's as he hovered over him.

And it was like the world cracked open for Luke. All the lyrics in the world couldn't do this feeling justice.

Reggie attempted to catch his breath when he pulled away as his fingers played with Luke's hair. They simply watched each other, in the dim lighting Luke's eyes looked more green than blue, Reggie's pupils blown.

Luke leaned back into Reggie's lips and the bassist prepared himself for another kiss but Luke only moved so their noses rubbed against each other, never breaking eye contact.

“I .. I don’t want this to just be a one time thing Reg, I actually ..”

“What?”

"I'm in love with you," he muttered into Reggie's lips before he kissed him. Reggie kissed him back while his brain worked through the shock of Luke’s confession.

He pulled away, “yeah?"

" _Yeah_."

"I'm in love with you too," Reggie said breathlessly in between kisses.

“Do you mean that? Really?”

Reggie stopped their kissing to get a look at Luke who had always seemed so secure of himself.

Did he not believe Reggie?

“Freshman year, that house party Carrie threw you remember? It was the first time I had the balls to walk up to you during our set, the first time we shared a mic. That’s how long I’ve had a crush on you,” Reggie said with a blush and a shy smile.

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed, he thought he had it bad, believed he was the one who fell first in sophomore year. But it had really been Reggie.

Of course it did.

He laughed, “took you long enough to come over.”

A playful look came to Reggie’s eyes when he tugged Luke closer, “look who’s talking.”

If this was the first kiss Reggie had been waiting for, it was sure as hell worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> there’s something about first kisses that are just lovely. happy belated valentine’s day my beauties! i hope your day was full of love and if not, i’m sending you virtual hugs & kisses. thank you for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this, until we meet again xx.


End file.
